


She Won't Sit And Beg, But When I'm Tired And Lonely She Sees Me To Bed

by Amitola12, itcanprobablysmellfear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Smut, Top She-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amitola12/pseuds/Amitola12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanprobablysmellfear/pseuds/itcanprobablysmellfear
Summary: “You’ve got nowhere left to run now, Catra.”The Magicat scrambled against the sheer rock face enclosing her on all sides, wondering how she allowed herself to be trapped like this. She slowly turned, her claws digging into the ungiving surface, knowing full well just who her mismatched eyes would land on when she faced her adversary. Only one person could have driven her to these extremes, put her on edge and placed her in this predicament, pushing her beyond her thoughts until all that remained was her most primal instincts. Her breath still caught in her chest and her heart still beat all the faster when she came about face and met her foe.“I’m not running anywhere.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 191





	She Won't Sit And Beg, But When I'm Tired And Lonely She Sees Me To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefeathergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the one, the only, [bluefeathergirl!](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/works) She gave us some prompts and...well, you'll see :D Go check out her works and give her some love! 
> 
> Title comes from the bday girl's go-to karaoke jam, "Rebel Yell" by Bill Idol

“You’ve got nowhere left to run now,  _ Catra. _ ”

The Magicat scrambled against the sheer rock face enclosing her on all sides, wondering how she allowed herself to be trapped like this. She slowly turned, her claws digging into the ungiving surface, knowing full well just who her mismatched eyes would land on when she faced her adversary. Only one person could have driven her to these extremes, put her on edge and placed her in this predicament, pushing her beyond her thoughts until all that remained was her most primal instincts. Her breath still caught in her chest and her heart still beat all the faster when she came about face and met her foe. 

“I’m not running anywhere.” Waves of cascading platinum hair, undulating in seductive coils over broad shoulders. Cobalt eyes that seared her flesh even from this far away, getting closer by the second as their owner took slow, powerful steps into the clearing Catra had been driven into. A pair of full pink lips, curled into a smirk the Magicat could only summon one word to describe:  _ hungry.  _ It was certainly how the brunette felt as she took in the rest of the warrior, biting her own lip as she dragged her gaze over the other woman’s delectable curves and sculpted muscles. “ _ Princess. _ ” 

~***~

“I swear to  _ all _ the gods existing and fictional, if the Ambassador to Arda complains to me about how long the textile merchants are taking to get to his  _ mother fucking moon _ I am going to LAUNCH HIM OFF THE BALCONY!” 

“Um, Catra? You okay?”

The Magicat, her wife of two years, had just stormed into their room, launched herself onto the bed, and screamed for thirty seconds straight into the pillows. The delegation from the planet Arda had arrived on Bright Moon only a week ago, but already Queen Glimmer was at her wit’s end, and so, apparently, was her Head Minister. 

The tangle of blankets and fur on the bed gave a long, exhausted sigh. “No,” was the muffled reply. Catra sat up, running both her hands through her wild hair. “This treaty is  _ so _ important to Glimmer and Bow. It’ll be the first big one made off of Etheria, thanks to the Star Siblings. It’ll bring all new technology and education and resources...but the Ambassador is driving me up the  _ wall! _ I don’t know what his problem is with me! Maybe a Magicat...ate his pet bunny as a child or something, but  _ everything _ that comes out of his mouth is said with so much disdain and judgment and UGH!” She slammed her fists into the pillows. “I can’t say anything because  _ I  _ don’t want to be the reason this alliance doesn’t happen.” Adora stood from her chair and walked over, opening up her arms to accept her weary wife into a comforting embrace. Catra took it happily, purring as she dug her face into the blonde’s shoulder. “I can’t say anything, but dear  _ gods _ I am either going to go bald or have an aneurysm from stress unless I find some kind of outlet.” 

The taller woman pressed a light kiss to the brown curls. “I’m sorry, babe.” She rubbed soothing circles across Catra’s back, smiling at the low rumble that trilled under her touch. “Too bad I can’t just She-Ra up and make him...I dunno, be respectful? Put him in his place?” A squeaky giggle bubbled up from the feline. “Tie him up until he behaves and says he’s sorry?” 

The purr ceased immediately. Adora only had a moment to worry that she said something wrong before Catra lifted herself up and gazed up at her wife, eyes twinkling with mischief, tail lashing behind her playfully. “That gives me an idea,” she murmured, running a claw up the warrior’s stomach. “If She-Ra is willing to help, that is.” 

~***~

The clothes Catra wore weren’t an exact replica of her garb as the Horde’s second-in-command. The leggings were all black, for one, and she had to tear holes into the thighs for authenticity. The restricting top was more crimson than maroon, but she really had to let that one go. It was just as form-fitting as her previous wear, with a perfect dip in the front to entice a certain blonde princess. She crouched in the shadows and waited for her cue, tracing her breasts above the low neckline, plunging one finger into her cleavage as she practiced smiling seductively. Unlike the rest of her costume, the new gloves were indistinguishable from the old. Slipping them on had stirred something deep in her gut, an intoxicating blend of power and authority she hadn’t felt since the first time she pulled them on. Placing the headpiece on only solidified it. Catra felt  _ dangerous. _

The chase would begin at the edge of the Whispering Woods, with the mighty She-Ra on patrol. There were rumors of a sneak attack on Bright Moon’s castle, and the Rebellion’s best would rather die than let any of her precious friends fall to Hordak’s conniving Magicat! Adora stretched out her longer limbs as the gleam of her transformation faded from the glen, pulling one arm behind her head to ease out the larger muscles. Sufficiently warmed up, she checked the bag by her feet, making sure she still carried all the necessary toys...no  _ tools. Tools, Adora, stick to character.  _

_ Snap!  _ She-Ra jerked upright, eyes narrowing as she scanned the trees. Her ex-best friend wasn’t clumsy, she was much too graceful and careful to make any kind of noise and indicate her location. That is...unless she wanted the warrior’s attention. The feline did love to toy with her prey, Adora thought as a grin spread over her face. Little did Catra know that it would be  _ she _ , not the blonde, who would be the night’s quarry. 

Sure enough, there was a light  _ thump _ on a branch above her head, and the princess felt a tail caress her chin, forcing her face up to meet a pair of malicious blue and gold eyes. “Hey, Adora.” 

_ Oh. Oh wow, she looks... _ The blonde gulped, shoving the thoughts into the corner of her mind. Not too far though, she would need them later. She frowned, shrugging on her character of Disapproving and Righteous Stick-In-The-Mud. (“ _ What? _ ” The feline had whined when Adora objected to the descriptor. “That’s how you acted when we were on opposite sides! You were a  _ giant  _ killjoy!”) “Catra!” Her voice thundered from her chest, full of authority. The Magicat’s pupils dilated  _ ever _ so slightly. “I knew you were behind this! Leave this instant, or suffer my consequences.” 

Catra flipped gracefully off the branch, landing into a crouch on all fours in front of She-Ra. She slowly ascended, licking her lips as she reached her full height, which was still significantly below Adora’s eye level. “But I came all this way for you.” Claws traced the jaw previously anointed by her tail, forcing a light hiss from between the blonde’s teeth as the nails dug just a little too harshly into her skin. “You never have time for me anymore, Adora.” The feline’s deft fingers moved to toy with the wheat-colored locks. “It hurts my feelings, if I’m being honest.” She pouted, turning around to press her back against Adora. She arched her spine to look at the warrior upside down, proceeding to wink at the flustered expression gracing the woman’s face. 

She-Ra’s massive hands seized her upper arms and spun her around, shoving her roughly away. Catra stumbled and almost tripped over a root, her shoulders slamming into the trunk of the closest tree. _Oh so we’re like_ that _today._ Worry creased over Adora’s face briefly. _Was that too much?_ Her expression asked. Catra stuck out her tongue. _Don’t stop_ was the unspoken response. (“Be _filthy_ , Adora.” Catra had said as they discussed the roleplay beforehand. “Rough as you want; don’t hold anything back. I can take whatever you give me.”) She-Ra’s tension eased and the mock disapproval returned. “I don’t want to play any games with you. Go home, Catra. This is your final warning.” 

“That’s pretty rich, coming from  _ you, _ ” the Magicat snarled. “Don’t you remember how much fun we used to have? You used to  _ love _ playing with me, but I guess I can’t compare to all those sparkly, glittery princesses.” Catra fully unsheathed her claws, beginning to circle the taller woman. “Who are you to tell me what to do? How dare you think you’re better than me, Adora. Maybe when I grind your pretty little face into the dirt with my foot you’ll remember your place.” Lips pulled back over her predator’s teeth, Catra launched, nails itching to dig themselves into She-Ra’s perfect, porcelain skin. 

That was the plan, anyway. Catra was halfway to her target when one calloused hand plucked her from mid-air, wrapping itself around her throat and shoving her into the ground. It knocked all the air from her lungs with a grunt, the world swimming hazily before her eyes. She lashed out with her talons, sweeping blindly for purchase, but before she could blink these weapons were removed from her arsenal as well. An iron grip wrapped around her wrists, yanking them away from their intended target and above her head. “Let me go!” She growled, twisting her head from side to side.  _ Is anything close enough to bite?  _

She-Ra knew her opponent well enough to predict Catra’s next move. She removed her hand from the Magicat’s delicate neck and fastened it onto her chin, easily twisting the woman’s head back to face her. Catra looked  _ livid.  _ Adora scowled down at her, tightening her hold on the feline’s wrists. “No. You had your chance, and you didn’t listen.” She leaned closer to whisper into a darting ear, bowing her body over the wriggling form beneath her. “You’re going to wish you had.”

Catra’s whole body shivered, arching up with a cry at the warrior’s bite. Adora allowed herself a small smirk. The brunette was caving quicker than she expected.  _ Oh. Wait. Maybe not.  _ Surprisingly, she had somehow forgotten just how flexible Catra was. Two bare, clawed feet placed squarely on her chest reminded her of her oversight. Two bare, clawed feet shoving her up and over the Magicat’s head refreshed the memories of just how strong Catra was as well. In the span of two seconds, She-Ra was in the dirt, sputtering and silently cursing herself for getting distracted. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry, Princess,” Catra drawled just above her, “but you’re going to have to catch me first.” 

~***~

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have been  _ so _ cocky _ . One frantic, heart-pounding chase through the Whispering Woods later, full of blown kisses and near misses, and Catra had nowhere left to go. The rock walls surrounding her offered no escape, no purchase for her to leap and crawl her way up to freedom. Her only freedom lay behind her, blocked by one very tall and very angry warrior. “I’m not running anywhere,  _ Princess, _ ” Catra said, flooding her voice with a bravado that contrasted sharply with how terrified (and excited) she felt. “But I’m done with this. Let me leave.”

She-Ra’s sapphire gaze ripped through her, making her feel naked and exposed even though the Magicat was still completely clothed. “No,” the warrior growled, her pace drawing ever closer to the cornered feline. Catra’s eyes were wide, her tail thrashing behind her and her ears low to her skull. Adora reached into the bag she prepared before they began the chase, and carefully withdrew a length of rope. She twisted it in her hands, thumbing over the coils as she continued undressing the feline with her eyes. “You know what your problem is, Catra? You never  _ listen  _ to me. Not while you’re distracted. Well, guess what? Our time apart has given me some ideas, and I think I’ve finally figured out a way to make sure I have your singular and  _ undivided  _ attention.” 

Adora glanced down to survey the rope, and that’s when Catra saw her chance. She darted forward, all thought lost except for run  _ run RUN GET AWAY. _ She didn’t get far. A limb thicker than the most ancient of trees that surrounded them halted any further movement, slamming against her gut and knocking the wind out of her for the second time in an hour. Quick as a flash, her arms were yanked backwards. By the time her lungs could inflate properly again, her wrists were bound securely behind her. She was truly at She-Ra’s mercy now. 

Very, very slowly, like she had all the time in the world, Adora walked forward, one finger pressed to Catra’s chest. With each panicked inhale she took as she was forced backwards, the feline’s breasts surged upwards, their soft flesh meeting the warrior’s touch in the lightest of kisses. She-Ra’s expression was fathomless, only her cobalt eyes betraying her thoughts with a flash of want when Catra gasped as her tied hands met the hard rock walls. “You’re mine, kitten.” The warrior spoke in hushed tones. “You get to leave when I say you get to, and  _ only  _ when  _ I  _ say so.” Her broad hand reached up to lovingly caress one of Catra’s ears. The Magicat hissed at the unwelcome contact, trying and failing to pull away. Adora only smiled at this outburst, her eyes darkening even more as the noise morphed into a tiny whimper. “What a pretty little toy you’ll make. I’m going to have so much fun playing with you.” 

She-Ra traced her fingertips along the brunette’s jaw, humming in appreciation as she turned her face from side to side. “So beautiful,” she murmured, leaning forward to place a light kiss against the corner of Catra’s mouth. The feline turned, trying and failing to snap at the encroaching fingers. “But so ill-behaved. What do your betters do with you when you act like this?” Catra felt those powerful digits move down her side and probe her waist, squeezing her tight through her clothing. “Do you misbehave around them? Make them tie you up until you’re more reasonable?” 

"I don’t know,  _ Adora _ ,” Catra spat. “I’m the best there is in the Horde. There is no one better than me. That’s why you’re dealing with me and not some peon, like Kyle.” A brief mental picture of the blond young man in her exact predicament flashed behind her eyes, and she cringed at the cursed image. “Besides, I’m not  _ making  _ you do anything, you sick freak.”

“A freak, am I?” Teeth nibbled along Catra’s ear as palms fully mapped her hips. “Is that what I am to you?” The hands moved south, cupping and squeezing her butt. One removed itself, and the Magicat only had a brief moment to wonder as to its location before it came smacking down, making her jerk her hips into the warrior’s space. “You’re still responsible for making me like this, Catra, no matter how much you protest. Wearing these tight little pants so I can see every inch of your ass as it moves.” The other side received the same attention as the first, the slap resounding off the stones. Lips pressed against her cheek in response to her startled cry, and Catra’s heart fluttered. “And then this shirt? All this skin, all this cleavage, out for me to see?” She-Ra’s hands inched up over the Magicat’s abdomen, stopping just south of their intended target. “ _ Gods _ you know how much your tits drive me crazy, and still you chose to wear this.” Two fingers flicked upwards, sketching over Catra’s breasts. She could feel Adora smile against her face as she encountered two very stiff nipples, straining against their fabric entrapment. “It’s like you were asking me to touch you, like you wanted this to happen.” 

“N-no it doesn’t.” Catra hated how breathless she sounded. She hated even more how much her body burned under She-Ra’s touch, how the ache between her legs was only growing more and more pronounced the longer this game continued.  _ Gods Adora just get on with it and fuck me.  _ “I wear this every day. Y-you’re not special.” 

“So you’d let anyone look at you like I look at you?” Possessiveness flared up in She-Ra’s gut. “Touch you the way I’m touching you?” 

The feline rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to even dignify that with a response,” she snarked. She gasped when one of Adora’s hands seized her face in a searing hold, so much meaner than the tender caresses from before. 

“Good.” The blonde’s breath was hot against her lips, and then it wasn’t just her breath. With one palm holding her face still, She-Ra kissed the woman below her, angry and bruising and all-consuming in her avaricious rage. The other surged upwards, to finally and properly massage Catra’s breast, pushing the brunette firmly against the stone. She moaned into the pressure, curving her spine to kiss the warrior back just as strongly. The brunette licked along the seam of Adora’s mouth, delighting when the princess yielded and parted her lips, her tongue meeting Catra’s halfway. The Magicat grinned into the kiss, taking She-Ra’s surrender as a sign that now, at last, things were going her way and she was going to be truly and thoroughly fucked. 

And that’s when the hand on her tit turned merciless. The warrior reached for the tantalizing dip of Catra’s shirt and pulled it down so hard it ripped. She gasped against She-Ra’s mouth, shocked and so incredibly turned on, as cold air hit her bared peak. The feline didn’t have much time to process before the other breast was equally freed and the entire top was in tatters on the ground. Both were cupped and roughly massaged, so forcefully that Catra’s shoulder blades dug deliciusly into the rock behind her. She wasn’t allowed a chance to complain, however, because Adora’s lips were on her again, licking and biting into her mouth. Her bottom lip was trapped between the blonde’s teeth as she whimpered helplessly, twitching as She-Ra’s focus zeroed in on her nipples. Her thumbs and second fingers tugged at the reddened hardness, pinching and twisting them until Catra was openly wailing. “Adora,” she begged, her voice free now that the warrior’s mouth had moved onto her throat. The only response she received was a harsh bite, and she thrashed even harder. “Ah! Adora!” 

Smiling, She-Ra kissed the blooming mark. One hand still firmly placed on the Magicat’s heaving chest, she pulled back, leaning down to withdraw a second object from her bag. She dangled the ballgag in front of the brunette’s face, grinning wickedly as Catra’s breathing audibly quickened. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you,” the princess intoned, “unless it’s ‘I’m sorry’.” 

The mismatched eyes closed as Catra visibly struggled to get herself under control. “How am I supposed to apologize if I can’t talk,” a single eyebrow lifted and she smirked, momentarily breaking character, “ _ idiot? _ ”

Chuckling, Adora leaned forward to move the rubber between Catra’s kiss-inflamed lips. “You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She lifted up the brunette’s long hair, securing the buckle firmly but not painfully at the base of the woman’s skull. She-Ra turned Catra’s face back and forth, checking for pinched skin. She used the pause as a break for the feline as well, a hushed “doing okay?” murmured, a loving kiss applied to her temple when Catra nodded. (“What’s your signal, if I go too far?” Adora had asked during their planning. “Wrap my tail around you and tug three times,” the Magicat replied.) The blonde offered her forearm in a wordless request for a demonstration, and Catra acquiesced, looping the appendage around the proffered limb and pulling it thrice. Adora kissed her forehead once more, and continued. 

“Such a good kitten.” She-Ra’s lips returned to Catra’s neck and began sucking afresh. Fingers plucked at the brunette’s sore nipples once more before traversing south to rest on two very shapely hips. “It wasn’t so hard to behave, now, was it?” Behind the gag, Catra let loose a loud, exasperated groan.  _ Just give me a minute, baby, and I’ll really make you moan for me _ , Adora promised silently. Shifting her position, she widened her stance and dragged Catra forward, grinding the space between her legs along one very muscular, very firm thigh. The feline’s grumble instantly increased in pitch, rocketing up several octaves until it was nothing more than a reedy whine. The blonde’s teeth seized pliant flesh along Catra’s shoulder and she began to rock the Magicat’s lower half, dragging her core against her leg over and over again. Catra screamed out before moving of her own accord, rolling her hips and fucking herself into oblivion.  Every pull was abrasive bliss, She-Ra’s fingertips digging into her sides pitilessly as she commanded her plaything towards the edge . Adora could tell she was getting close; just a few minutes more and the brunette would be slumped against her chest, panting and satisfied. 

So that’s why She-Ra stopped, the hands that only moments before encouraged the motions now halted them, forcing Catra’s hips to fully and completely cease their thrusting. A confused query filtered through the gag as the feline looked up at the warrior, frustration shading the erotic flush to her face and chest a darker hue. “I told you you were going to wish you had listened to me.”  _ Smack!  _ Again came the firm palm against an unsuspecting ass, and again the clearing rang with Catra’s surprised moan. 

She-Ra lifted her off her thigh with ease,  _ it’s like I weigh nothing to her,  _ and the brunette shivered, the dampness between her legs uncomfortably cold now that she had lost the blonde’s body heat. Catra wanted to be angry at Adora. She wanted to gnash her teeth and growl like the fierce, terrifying beast that she was, demanding then and there for the release she had been denied. But as the statuesque woman looked down on her, eyes dark and heavy with lust, Catra could only find one thing within herself to feel at that very moment:  _ want.  _

Adora giggled to herself at the uncontrolled hunger flooding her wife’s face.  _ Nope, not wife. She’s the enemy right now, got to remember.  _ Still wanting to be affectionate, she traced the smaller woman’s face with the back of her fingers, smiling as she leaned into the touch. “So beautiful,” she crooned, grin widening as the Magicat began to purr. “Are you going to listen to me now? Are you going to behave?” 

Mismatched eyes flew open. “Mmhmm! Mmhmm!” Catra nodded frantically.  _ C’mon Adora, just give in to me!  _ She rolled her body up, begging wordlessly for touch.

She-Ra snaked a hand behind the feline, tracing the tantalizing dip in the small of her back. The fingers on her cheek laced themselves in her hair, gently tugging her head to one side. She blew lightly against the mark she made, tightening her hold on the Magicat as she shivered in her arms. Glancing up, she whispered into her skin, “I don’t believe you,” kissing the bite as Catra’s despairing cry ripped through her throat. 

“Mmmm!” The brunette cried as Adora pulled away. Blue and gold eyes were wild, denial and desire warring in the mismatched orbs. The warrior could practically hear the smaller woman’s thoughts as they stormed in her beautiful brain. “Mmora!” Her fangs chewed at the gag restraining her words, and the blonde could hear her claws scrambling along the rocks, twisting and trying to undo the princess’s knots. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Catra.” She dragged her fingers over the feline’s chest, gentle where before she had been fierce. She moved over her breasts, nails tracing the edges of her brown areolas as Catra exhaled impatiently through her nose. “You’re telling yourself, ‘if I yield now, I get what I want.’” She-Ra bent down to one knee, eyes level with straining peaks. “‘But is it worth it?’ you’re saying. Getting what you want means surrendering to me.  _ Submitting  _ to me.” Opening her mouth, she flicked her tongue against Catra’s nipple, pulling back when the woman arched forward. “I intend on playing with you, pet. I plan on having  _ a lot _ of fun with you.” Now her lips descended, sucking the giving flesh into her mouth and laving the sensitive area with her tongue. The smaller woman flung her head back, her body rolling once, twice, until one of She-Ra’s large hands held her fast against the stone wall. The resulting muffled cry was music to the warrior’s ears. “You get to decide, but I can promise you this: you will have a lot more fun if you just  _ give into me. _ ”

Adora’s mouth moved to seize her other nipple and, still restrained, still gagged, still pressed against the wall so tightly she couldn’t move an inch to address the painful ache between her legs, Catra honestly thought she was going to die. The calloused palm subduing her rested on her abdomen, while She-Ra’s free hand drew abstract shapes on her thighs, sketching a swirl here or a circle there  _ so very close _ to where the Magicat wanted those delectable fingers to be, before drawing away to more chaste, infuriating territory. The worst of it was that Catra was still clothed from the waist down. As if she knew the source of her misery, the warrior plucked at the tight hemline of her leggings, snapping it against the brunette’s fluttering abdomen. “Mmm!” she cried out, shoving against Adora’s hand, wondering how much more of this sweet torture her body could take.  _ What more are you going to do to me?  _ She could feel how wet she was, her want seeping through her underwear, no doubt leaving an unmistakable stain on her pants by this point. She could smell her own need and if the proud smile stretched across her mouth was any indication, so too could Adora. 

She-Ra released her prize slowly, dragging the brown peak between her teeth until Catra’s cry reached a critical pitch and only then did she let it go with a feral grin. “Do you want these off, pet?” She snatched at the leggings again as she kissed the brunette’s face, peppering light pecks over her freckled cheekbones and nose. “I think you’d be much happier without them. Don’t you agree?” The Magicat prayed, to who or what she didn’t know, that Adora would take her low whimper as an affirmation; the capacity to voice anything further was beyond her at present.

Apparently it was enough, Catra now thanking the deities for the small mercy, because She-Ra’s massive fingers hooked over the top of her pants, and their oppressive, restrictive tightness was removed from her desperate, dripping core. “Wow, is this all for me?” Adora’s sweet voice - and not She-Ra’s booming command - asked, startling the feline for a moment. She glanced down, eyebrow raised at the sudden change in tone. The blonde giggled. “Sorry, I just didn’t realize  _ how _ turned on this would get you!” Catra rolled her mismatched eyes, sighing through her nose.  _ You’re  _ such _ an idiot _ , she tried to say without words. Her meaning came across loud and clear, prompting another small laugh and a whispered “Sorry!” before silly, charming Adora disappeared and domineering, peremptory She-Ra reappeared in her place at Catra’s feet. 

“Lift,” the princess demanded, tugging at the leggings pooled at the Magicat’s feet. “I need you naked for me.” Catra kicked the offensive article away from her body and, with the exception of her headpiece and gloves, she was completely bare before the warrior. The woman groaned deeply at the delectable sight before her, reaching out with hands that trembled in excitation to grip the now exposed hips. “You’re so beautiful, pet. Such a lovely toy...and all mine for the taking.” 

Adora let her words hang between them, their mere presence thickening the air betwixt their longing bodies. She could see it in the blue and gold orbs burning above her, how much Catra needed this, needed  _ her _ . How good it felt to the brunette to fight and claw before being overtaken by someone bigger and stronger than herself, to have all her layers - physical, emotional, mental - stripped off until she was reduced to a trembling wreck.  _ Almost there, Catra. You’re almost there.  _ Locking eyes with the feline, She-Ra moved a hand down, lower and lower, until it rested just above her pink, swollen folds. “Are you sorry for not listening to me?” Catra nodded emphatically, muscles of her lower abdomen twitching at the frisson of the warrior’s fingertips being so close, yet agonizingly far from where she needed them to be. Satisfied by the response, Adora’s fingers slipped further south, resting on the external wetness between Catra’s legs. “Are you sorry for running away?” 

“Mm...mmhmm.” 

“Good girl.” Left hand still holding brunette’s hip fast, She-Ra drew her massive fingers between the smaller woman’s legs, trailing them so lightly she barely moved the needy flesh. The warrior let out a throaty laugh at the feline’s bitter moan. She repeated the gesture, applying the barest increase in pressure so her first knuckle became acquainted with Catra’s wetness. “You make the filthiest noises, pet.” She nipped the underside of the brunette’s breast before burying her face between the twin softness. “They’re making me wet. I’m getting so turned on listening to your dirty little moans. It makes me want to take you to my bed and make you scream so loud all of Etheria knows you belong to me.” 

_ Fuck!  _ Catra struggled in earnest against the iron restraint along her hip, her whole body rutting about to free herself. Her claws grated against the stone behind her as they flailed in vain to tear through the ropes around her wrists. Her fangs dug and chewed at the ballgag pressing between her lips, but even they weren’t powerful enough. She was completely, utterly at She-Ra’s mercy and it was slowly driving her mad.  _ Oh! _ Maybe the expletive wasn’t as silent as she initially thought, because with one crooked smirk and a light kiss applied to a stiff nipple, Adora parted her folds and slipped her fingers into Catra’s pussy. 

The Magicat threw her head back so violently it dislodged her headpiece. Oh, the fullness, the way She-Ra’s fingers stretched and pressed along every inch of her perfectly. Catra suspected she would orgasm just from having those miraculous digits inside her finally, and was looking forward to testing the theory when they were pulled from her, and she was left empty and trembling just inches from the edge. Sweat beading across her forehead, the feline watched as the warrior brought her glistening fingers to her face, wafting them under her nose. “You smell appetizing, kitten.” Catra managed a small, biteless growl when the digits disappeared into She-Ra’s mouth. Cobalt eyes closed in appreciation and the brunette watched, transfixed, as Adora thoroughly cleaned herself with her tongue. With a pop and a faint trail of spit, her mouth was free to speak again. “You taste even better.” 

That was all the warning Catra was afforded before her pussy was invaded again. But this time, instead of just entering and stilling, those beautiful fingers  _ moved _ , pumping in and out of her aching core at a miraculous pace. The hand gripping her hip wrapped around her back and fastened onto her ass, encouraging the abandoned pace with which Catra rode the warrior. “Yes, pet,  _ yes _ ,” She-Ra grunted, sounding nearly as undone as the Magicat felt. “You’re so close, I can feel it.” Catra whined through her gag, the noise choking in her throat when Adora kissed her breasts again. “Fuck, those  _ sounds. _ ”

This might all have been about fulfilling her wife’s fantasy and assisting her with pesky work-related stressors. This might all have been about pulling Catra out of her head and putting her in a place where she didn’t need to worry about  _ treaties _ or  _ dignitaries  _ or  _ manners _ . This might, in fact, all have been about tying up the brunette and fucking her so hard she’d feel the aftershocks until next week, but damn if the blonde wasn’t losing herself too. Teasing and edging and bringing the smaller woman to the brink of insanity was supposed to make  _ Catra _ the whimpering, quivering mess, not  _ Adora.  _ But the way the Magicat was dripping all over her fingers, how tight and unbelievably  _ wet _ she was from all this teasing... Adora needed to be closer, needed to envelop herself in Catra. Taste, smell, feel, draw out every tantalizing sound she could play out of the feline’s lips. 

_ Close...so close...Adora  _ “...Mmrora…” Catra smiled, thinking of how much sweeter her release would be with her wife’s syllables tripping off her tongue. Not long now, she thought, as she jerked her pussy into She-Ra’s fingers. Pleasure was building below her stomach, and her ears and lips buzzed faintly in the way that she knew heralded a truly marvelous orgasm. Seconds, literal seconds now, almost there  _ yes Adora YES-- _ “Mmm?” The pressure was drawn away, the fingers disappearing from between her legs and her climax slipping away from her before she could blink. But before Catra could protest, there was She-Ra’s face, her eyes wide and dark and positively feral with desire. 

“I...I need…” the warrior stuttered, color high in her cheeks. Catra stared up at her as her heart pounded in her ears, willing to understand, to give.  _ Take it. Take what you need from me. I’m yours.  _ She dipped forward, resting her forehead along the feline’s abdomen. The platinum hair, still undulating gently in an unseen wind, cascaded over her shoulder, draping Catra’s lower half in sweet-smelling gold. The princess’s hands rubbed along the smaller woman’s sides as her face contorted. “Catra...Catra I know you need this right now, to be taken and controlled...but I...I’m not strong enough. I can’t deny you any longer.” With that, those massive palms latched beneath the brunette’s armpits, and the ground beneath her feet disappeared. 

“Mmm!!” Before she even realized it, Catra’s legs were draped over She-Ra’s shoulders, her thighs bracketing the warrior’s face. It took a moment for the world to correct itself. The feline’s head spun dizzily at the shift, and so distracted was she by the trees and stones and sky around her returning to their rightful locations that she didn’t notice what the blonde was doing. She didn’t see Adora swallow, her eyes fixed on the splendor inches before her. She didn’t see Adora blink, take a deep breath, and surge forward. 

But oh did she  _ feel  _ She-Ra, that muscular tongue, so much longer and larger than Adora’s, as it lapped over her clit and two of her exquisite fingers penetrated her dripping center again. Her free hand cupped the brunette’s ass again to push her core closer, encouraging the wild thrusts Catra was currently employing against her face. “Hnk! Mmrora!  _ Mmrora! _ ”  _ SMACK!  _ Again the palm came down upon her butt, and again the feline felt wetness pour from her core. 

Adora groaned in response, the noise mingling with the lewd slaps of her hand against the brunette’s pussy, the two distinct sounds blending with Catra’s own cries and echoing against the stone walls until the two women were surrounded by a symphony of sex. She-Ra withdrew her mouth to kiss along the plush softness of the Magicat’s thighs, fingers all the while plunging in and out. “Yes, baby,” she panted, pausing to bite the giving flesh. “Fuck my face. I need you. I need you to come on my face.” Mismatched eyes locked with blue as the warrior’s tongue returned to its task and Catra was ushered to the brink all the faster for the desire burning in her wife’s sapphire pools. 

It built up so much faster than before, the pleasure. Having been denied multiple times before, Catra imagined it was as furious and desperate as she, returning with a vengeance to demand to make itself known and its purpose fulfilled. She was hardly aware of the rest of her body, the bound wrists and gagged mouth a distant thought to the volume with which her pussy spoke its need. Adora reached up with her free hand and took a forgotten nipple between her fingers, twisting it as harshly as her tongue flickered against the feline’s clit. With a scream she didn’t even realize she was making, Catra let go, her orgasm crashing over her entire body with a blistering sweetness, overtaking her form and driving her hips to ride She-Ra’s face until every inch of her trembled from the release. 

Adora removed her mouth and slowed her fingers as the climax receded from her wife’s body, watching with awe as Catra returned to herself and blinked sleepily down at the warrior. With a grin, She-Ra gently lowered her to the ground, shifting back to her smaller form when the Magicat’s feet touched the dirt. The brunette purred, nuzzling her head in the crook of Adora’s much easier to reach neck. The woman giggled as her hands reached up to undo the gag and scritch behind her wife’s ears. Mouth now free, Catra proceeded to kiss along that long, delectable throat, her tail curling lazily behind her. “Hmm, that feels good,” Adora murmured. She stroked Catra’s hair for a few moments, apparently lost in the sensation of her wife’s lips worshiping her skin. “Oh, wait, you’re still tied up. C’mere, let me--” but she stilled, voice and movement stopped by a set of sharp teeth sinking in for a heart-pumping bite. 

“No, wait.” It was a little difficult to speak. Catra still felt breathless and removed, like all her atoms hadn’t finished returning to their original location, but she had to make herself heard. “I want to...like this.” It pained her to draw away from the blonde’s warmth, but the look on Adora’s face as she sunk to her knees and kissed along the hem of her pants was completely worth it. Her cheeks glowed the prettiest crimson and her pupils were so blown it made her blue-gray irises resemble a storm-filled sky. Catra longed for the violence of that tempest, wanted to be flung about in the hurricane of her wife’s desires and bring her with a thunderous crash to fulfillment under the brunette’s touch. 

Catra’s cheeks were imprinted red from the gag as she gazed up at the princess from her knees, and from her position Adora could see her hands behind her back, fidgeting slightly into a more comfortable position. The ropes binding her wrists shifted as the Magicat moved, and the blonde found herself spellbound by the way the fibers twisted along Catra’s skin. She exhaled slowly and extended a shaky hand to cup her wife’s face, drawing a thumb along the indents. Her finger reached the corner of Catra’s lip, and quick as a flash she turned her head to take the digit into her mouth. Adora’s legs almost buckled out from under her at the feel of that marvelous, scratchy tongue and she had to slam her free hand against the stones to keep herself upright. The blonde didn’t recognize the noises coming out of her mouth as Catra released her thumb and sucked on the two fingers still slick with her want instead, but she knew if she didn’t feel that beautiful heat on her pussy  _ right now _ she was going to go insane. 

It was definitely a challenge to undo her pants with one hand, but Adora was always up for a challenge and no way in hell would she stop what Catra was currently doing to her. Removing her boots was another matter though, and it necessitated all ten fingers, despite how awful it was to pull them from the tantalizing heat of Catra’s mouth. Jumping around half naked in the middle of the Whispering Woods, cursing under her breath when one of her socks decided to be a little bitch and refused to easily peel off her heel, Adora felt ridiculous. The peels of delighted laughter from the naked, bound woman on her knees quickly reminded her exactly why she was here though, balancing on one foot, suddenly very aware of how wet she was now the space between her thighs was free and exposed. 

Catra grinned mischievously when she noticed Adora noticing her, biting her lip and winking at the blonde’s dumbstruck face. “Hey, Adora,” she crooned, arching her back so her tits were more on display. “I can smell how much you want me from all the way over here. Come closer, baby.” Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.  _ When did her voice get so husky?  _ “I want to taste you.” 

“ _ Gods _ , Catra. I want you so much.” Adora couldn’t bring herself to move just yet, still transfixed by the way her wife looked. Submissive, willing,  _ craving _ . A drop of wetness trailed down the inside of Adora’s thigh. Far from being embarrassed, she watched as Catra’s eyes followed its path, noting the brunette’s pupils dilating until her split irises were almost uniformly black and she could see her own flushed face reflected back in the dark pools. 

“Adora,” Catra whispered, shifting forward oh so slightly. “Adora, please.” 

That’s what did it.  _ “Please.”  _ Catra was the one that was being edged before, but Adora felt equally tortured the entire time. It went against her nature to deny the love of her life anything, and she was only able to fulfill this fantasy by continuously telling herself  _ Catra wants this, she asked for this, do it for her, you can do it for her.  _ That simple word, begged like the woman on her knees would perish if the blonde didn’t meet her needs, after being held off for so long, broke Adora. That same draw that made her throw the smaller woman atop her shoulders and fuck her until she forgot her name shattered any semblance of control the princess felt and she ran forward, bending down to seize her wife’s face and kiss her with all the passion she could muster. 

Catra moaned against Adora’s lips. As marvelous as kissing the blonde was, she was a woman on a mission, and this wasn’t going to cut it for her. “Adora,” she whispered again when she broke free to breathe. “Let me do this. I want to fuck you like this.” Opening her eyes, her vision was filled with two blue pools filled with worry and want.  _ You’re so beautiful.  _ Adora chewed on her lower lip, an unspoken question hovering on the tip of her tongue so loud Catra could hear. “Give into me, baby. Let me love you like this.” 

Adora nodded shyly. “Okay,” she sighed, slowly straightening up and bringing her pussy level with Catra’s face. Three fingers went to one of the feline’s ears to caress the velvety surface, and she smiled at the affectionate touch, scooting closer to kiss up the muscular thighs. 

Adora whined the closer the Magicat’s lips drew to her core. She wouldn’t open her mouth, wouldn’t ask, but the way her hand moved from Catra’s ears to her hair, winding the dark strands between her fingers, was all the request her wife required to finally address the need burning between the princess’s legs.  _ I love the way you taste. _ The blonde whimpered, a low, wrecked sound, with the first swipe of Catra’s tongue between her folds. The second pass, a little deeper and a little rougher, and the light touch in the brown hair became a possessive hold, completely displacing the headpiece and sending it clattering to the earth. Maybe it was the act of physically shedding the costume, or maybe it was the mesmerized way Adora was panting her name, but with each passing second Catra felt more like herself. Not the feared, unstable Horde second-in-command, and certainly not some close-mouthed minister kowtowing to every stuffy dignitary Bright Moon welcomed, but this: a woman, very much in love with her wife. 

“Cah...Catra!” The feline’s sandpaper tongue split Adora’s lower lips and licked deep into her pussy. Her nose burrowed into the warrior’s clit as Catra lifted her chin to drink deeper from between her legs. That wondrous muscle flickered inside her, and the blonde forgot how to breathe, how to think. “Gods I’m so close...h-how do you…?” Blue and gold eyes peered up at her from beneath a patch of dense curls, and she  _ winked _ . A purr began in the Magicat’s chest, building low and increasing in crescendo until it felt like Adora’s whole abdomen shook. It really was too much for the poor woman to handle. 

With a strangled cry, Adora grabbed the sides of Catra’s head, and began driving her pussy into the brunette’s face. The woman on her knees gave a small noise of surprise before returning in earnest, tongue matching the frantic pace with which her face was being fucked. A stream of mangled consciousness poured from Adora’s lips as her orgasm crashed over her, something like “Catra!” and “I love you!” along with the ceaseless exaltation of “fuckfuckfuck _ fuckFUCK!” _

The blonde’s voice gave out before her climax did, and so there was only the filthy sounds of Catra’s tongue lapping up Adora’s want and the slapping sounds of thighs hitting cheeks for several seconds. Finally, though, the warrior was sated and the feline was released to breathe, and they both stared at one another, panting. Blue eyes mapped the lower half of Catra’s face, watching how the slick dripped over her chin and slowly meandered down her quivering throat. Mismatched orbs took in the red, shattered expression on Adora’s face. She was still wearing her shirt, and the flush dipped below the hemline, and Catra wasn’t sure she ever hated an article of clothing quite so much as she hated that shirt in that very moment. 

Still silent, eyes still wide and fixed upon the kneeling woman, Adora moved around to her back to undo the restraining knots. Catra brought her hands before her, rubbing her wrists. She looked up at the taller woman and, almost without realizing she was doing it, licked her lips. The color on Adora’s face darkened and she bent down, palms on the feline’s elbows to assist her to her feet. The sudden rush of blood to her legs made Catra feel woozy and she fell forward into the blonde’s chest.  _ Your heart is beating so fast.  _ Her fingers toyed with the top button of Adora’s shirt, and when she inhaled to speak, she realized she could still smell herself on the warrior’s lips. 

They only had so much self control. 

Their bodies crashed together, their mouths each tasting of the other, arms snaking around shoulders to hold her lover close, closer, she could never be close enough. Catra’s fingers flew as she undid Adora’s buttons and yanked off her shirt and jacket, growling as it exposed her beautiful torso. The feline bit a muscular shoulder as Adora peeled off her gloves, moaning into the flesh beneath her teeth when the blonde screamed. Finally,  _ finally _ , they were both naked and they collapsed into one another. 

Adora’s back hit the earth hard, but she was too busy diving her fingers between Catra’s folds, sticky and wet from spit and want, to be much bothered. The brunette threw her head back and rolled her hips, maintaining only enough awareness to slip two digits into Adora’s pussy. Sweating and filthy, they rutted in the dirt, each moment bathed in the ecstasy of hearing her name on her wife’s lips and feeling her lover’s core spasming around her fingers. Adora had her free arm flexed around Catra’s waist, urging her unrestrained thrusts to go harder, go faster “faster, Catra, faster please!” Catra’s unoccupied hand was fisted in the blonde hair, yanking Adora’s head to the side so she could keep marking along that beautiful porcelain throat. 

One quickly followed another, though neither was sure who climaxed first. Catra insisted it was Adora, “wow you came so fast. Do you like me or something?” as they stumbled to a nearby creek to wipe off the worst of the muck from their bodies. 

Adora scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot before realizing it was not dirt, but the beginnings of a remarkable bruise. She stuck her tongue out at the feline. “Yes. Wow. I’m in love with my wife. You discovered my secret, I’m so embarrassed.”

Catra laughed, splashing the blonde. The nonsense quickly escalated until they were both shrieking, eyes half open, reduced to a pair of giggling fools insistent on keeping up the game until someone cried “uncle.” It ended up being Adora, who, after a wide miss by the brunette, brought a halt to the fun with a very adorable pout. “Hey! You got my shirt wet!”

“Oh shit!” Catra just remembered her Horde top, lying in tatters several feet away. “Adora, you ripped my shirt! I can’t walk back to Bright Moon topless!” 

Adora grinned roguishly. “I wouldn’t complain.”

The game threatened to restart when Catra splashed her again, panicking slightly. “I’m being serious!”

Stepping out of the water, Adora opened up her bag and fished out a cotton blouse, waving it at the Magicat. “I figured something like this might happen. Maybe not me ripping your shirt, per se, but I wanted to be prepared.” 

Now it was Catra’s turn to pout. “Aw. But I wanted to wear your jacket.” 

Adora smiled as she pulled on her pants. “So. You think you’ll be able to make it the rest of the week without launching the Ambassador out the window every time he opens his slimy mouth?”

Catra shook her head, wringing her hair out and throwing it over her shoulder with a flounce. “Nah, babe. If I start feeling murderous, I’ll just recall your fingers several inches in my pussy again and all that negativity will just  _ whoosh! _ ” Her fingers danced away from her forehead. “Magically disappear!” 

Chuckling, the warrior stepped forward to seize Catra’s hand and kiss the back of it. “She-Ra  _ is _ magic, after all,” she said with a wink. “I live to serve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...we have no excuses. The story, it ran away from us.


End file.
